Empty Chairs At Empty Tables
by xXLookAPandaXx
Summary: This relationship was doomed from the moment they made it official.


**Title:** Empty Chairs At Empty Tables  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany, Glee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** This relationship was doomed from the moment they made it official.  
**Spoilers:** 1X15, The Power of Madonna.

----

She likes him enough. He was like, super sweet and that's totally rare with boys. So, it isn't that he's disgusting or anything. Because, well, he's not. Give him a good few years, and Brittany was sure he'd become a real true blue knock out. Like one of those models on the cover of magazines. Like the stack she hides under her bed that her and Santana often drool over. Yeah, he'll look like one of them one day, chiseled chest and dreamy eyes matched with long flowing locks. But, right now it's totally weird to see him that way. When the time comes around she'll like, walk onto a subway [as she's totally planned her move to a big city] and see his baby face pinned up on some wall or the side of a building. And when she sees it, a grin can reach her face and she'll say "I dated him once, you know?" to some stranger that really could care less. Only---that's so far from now. This is the present---and their relationship was rocky since the moment they made it official.

Little things about him bother her. And it's not like he could change himself for her, she knew that. But like, the braces? They were so gross...and food totally got stuck in them far too often. And that's all like, mega gross. [Santana would probably roll her eyes if she knew that was the first reason Brittany keeps listing as the cause of this doomed love story.] Sometimes when he'd flash her a cheeky wide toothed grin, she could still see the leftovers of his devoured chocolate chip cookie smeared all over his teeth, staining them a dark brown. And instead of feeling the butterflies she heard most people get for their boyfriends, she get's a twisted lurching feeling and she has to turn away. When he's at her house for some movie marathon that she likes to have with her sister [because they share a love of Disney films], he rather sit on the other side of the couch than with her. And when she leans over the counter to kiss him, she stops herself and plants one on the forehead instead. But, then, there is the height problem. And really, Brittany never knew how...odd it was to have a boy so much shorter than she, let alone feel how awkward it was to date them. And sure, Santana is shorter than her....but it's not by much, even if Brittany was rather tall. And, it's not his fault, but it's weird, kind of. And this, this whole thing started far too fast like some sort of rollercoaster.

So, she's on the bench waiting as her sister takes the field. And she should be focusing on the game, or at least she thinks she should. But, there's a matter at hand---and it seems far more important. Taking a deep breath, she looks over at him, and he seems far too cute, just not in anyway that could charm her. He's got that round face, and perfect baby blue eyes. He's beside her, tying his shoes and adjusting socks so she takes this time to address him.

"I like, find you super cute and all..." She starts, and all she receives is a smile and a tug of a high kneed sock, so she chugs forward with her words. "But, like, I like, like someone else."

So, there. She said it---took all her bravery and tossed the ball in his court. And she waits, because that's all she can do. And he nods before standing up and places his hands on his tiny undeveloped hips. Removing the red lollipop from his mouth with a pop, he responds with a quick, "Okay." Before he joins the rest of her sisters team. Well at least it was through and over with, and like, she finds herself being far too preoccupied with dialing up Santana. They tell each other everything, and Brittany supposes that should include the falling through of her so called relationship while at a practice soccer game. She doesn't bother watching the team play because he is a part of it. [Although, she feels no regret for ending it] So she stares at the sky as Santana answers.

"What went wrong with it, Brit?" Santana asks as Brittany relays her solved problem. [Something in Brittany's head tells her Santana is rolling her eyes.]

"He was just too young....I mean, like....isn't it totally illegal to kiss a seven year old?" Pursing her lips she sighed.

"In some states." Is all she can hear and then a small cough.

See, Brittany liked this, what she had going for her. And like, she was single again---and that's sad. But through phone Santana says it's better to be single and seduce than to be taken and not get any. And, if Santana says so, she believes it to be true. And, it's not like Brittany doesn't know how to seduce, because she totally does. Sometimes she practices it with Santana. [Every Friday and Saturday they make their day of learning new techniques] It's totally not a relationship, because they're just friends and they just practice...or that's what Santana says. [Or moans, but...Brittany can't quite recall] Still, it feels nice--and she figures as long as she has Santana she doesn't need a boy to kiss on the forehead. Really, Santana watched Disney movies with her and---well, she didn't have braces that cut her lips when they made out. So, Brittany can't help but smile, because like, she's glad where she's at. With no attachments, no boyfriend...and that seems just perfect, just the way Brittany likes things to be.


End file.
